kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakia
Height: 32 meters Weight: 24,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Control (Melee) Primary Attacks: Forepaws, Saber Fangs Secondary Attacks: Arrowhead Tail, Hindpaws Primary Weapon: Poison Gas Secondary Weapon: Sabertooth Drop Energy Style: Survival Overview Drakia is both a fast and agile creature with a ferocious nature. Though smaller and has a much weaker than many monsters, she can dominate a battle using her speed and a power gifted to her by ghastly sacs underneath the dark tiger stripes on her skin. Drakia is highly talented in both land and air, bounding across the earth with the grace and dead silence of a tiger, but gliding through the sky like a raptor atop a plume of heat. Drakia, although not capable of true powered flight, has made the most of her ability by taking to the air for both attack and escapes soaring above the haplessly land bound with a jungle sneer. Her vicious saber fangs and hooked claws are backed by sinewy muscle and lightning fast reflexes honed in the wild forests of China, where Drakia is queen. Origin Some are bloodthirsty, some are destructive, some are gluttonous, and human populations are not the only ones to suffer from their bloodlust, anger, and hunger. Forests and mountains are also affected so are the animals that dwell there. While kaiju threaten extinction of the human race, so too do they threaten all other species on Earth. And, in line with the theory of survival of the fittest, the Earth has responded by producing animals larger, savager, and more fierce that ever before, the most powerful of which is Drakia, queen of China's lush jungle regions. The wily reptile considers the entire Eastern Hemisphere to be her territory, and will aggressively defend it from any creature, giant or otherwise, that she considers a threat. But Drakia's ferocity is not merely about territorial instinct. Somewhere, hidden deep in the jungles of her home, is a clutch of car sized eggs laid by the reptile. The sailed lizard does not only fight with the anger of a home intruded upon she fights with a mother's fury! Energy System Drakia is a creature built for the hunt, capable of tracking and wounding prey over periods of days, even weeks. Prolonged battles are no different for her. While not a beast of exceptional stamina, either in body or spirit, Drakia is certainly a creature of incredible efficiency. Her energy returns at a constant trickle at all times, except for when her health dwindles. When Drakia's health is low, her energy explodes, returning at a greatly increased rate as she fights for her life. Ranged Combat Drakia's ranged attack is not very impressive, acting as a support to her hit-and-run tactics rather than aggressive offensive means. By breathing the toxic yellow gas that powers her flight, Drakia can generate a low hanging sheet of poison across the battlefield. The gas does not inflict extreme harm, merely grinding away slowly at health, but takes times to dissipate, lingering over the ground and causing the movements of foes to become sluggish and clumsy. Drakia is immune to the affect of the toxin. It is equally innefective against flying opponents. Grappling For Drakia, grappling is a matter entirely of swiftness. The reptile has enormous blade like teeth and hooked talons perfect for sinking fast into other monsters, but she lacks the physical strength and endurance to maintain her grip for an extended period of time. Given the opportunity, grappled opponents can break holds and damage Drakia in the process. To prevent this, Drakia must take advantage of her grip quickly and topple opponents with her powerful black legs or terminate the grapple herself with savage shake of the head that inflicts significant damage. Likewise, countering a grapple by an opponent all comes down to speed. While Drakia is wily and lithe enough to escape any attempted hold, she does not have the raw power to break a completed grip, and therefore must evade the grapple as soon as possible or risk being trapped by a heavier, stronger opponent. Melee Combat: Drakia is a ferocious force up close. She cannot hit particularly hard or knock foes down easily, but her speed and aggression in melee combat are to be feared. She can quickly take control of a battle by leaping or gliding forward and stopping opponents with a grapple or heavy blow from her fangs or hind legs, then unleash a rapid succession of fast, light blows from her forepaws and bladed tail tip. She relies entirely on the volume of her strikes rather than the power of them. Her only truly strong attack, the Sabertooth Drop, requires a foe to be motionless or close to motionless (such as trapped in her poison gas cloud) in order to be struck by the reptile's fangs as she plummets from a gliding leap overhead. Drakia is equally swift in evading attacks, her long, bounding stride contrasted sharply by the rapid lateral side shuffles she engages in to avoid enemy strikes. Drakia never takes her slitted, cat like eyes off a foe, so she moves sideways or leaps backwards to distance herself from an opponent when her unquestioned reign over the battle as ended. Weaknesses Drakia's success in battle relies almost completely on her ability to control both where she and her opponent are at any given times. She must dominate melee duels with her fast, ferocious attacks and lightning grapples, then put distance between herself and her opponent when her energy runs low. Without the bulk to take heavy blows, she cannot afford to make mistakes, such as being caught by powerful ranged attacks or in melee combos. Drakia's guerrilla tactics make her surprisingly dangerous to slow, heavy foes, but faster opponents that can match or exceed her agility- or otherwise avoid her tactics (flight, teleportation, etc.)- are just as dangerous to the wily queen of the jungle. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Orange Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Female Characters